A New Song
by Upside-Down Carrot
Summary: River Song is married to the Doctor, and she has fallen pregnant. The only problem is that almost everybody in the universe wants the child dead. Can River survive long enough to let her child live? Rated T just to be safe. You never know…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I not own Doctor who, although I wish I did!**

I sat up. My eyes are still red from all the crying. What am I going to do? What am I going to tell the Doctor? Oh geez. What am I going to tell the Doctor?

I can't just say the regular "Spoilers" and get on with life. He is most definitely going to freak out. Ha, he's probably going to throw a fit. I have to try my hardest not to laugh at the thought of him running around the TARDIS throwing things around, this is a serious matter.I promise myself that the next time I see the doctor, I'll tell him. Though, that could be months, or even years! I know now that I have to find him.

I stare at the little pink plus sign on the other side of my cell, where I threw that darned invention last night. I know it's right, that kind was crafted on Clom, and it is specifically designed to be correct 100% of the time. Great. So it really is no mistake. I'm surprised that they sell those at the store in storm cage. I guess it would be nice to let people know that they're pregnant. Although, it did lead to a fight once, some girl got mad at an inmate because she got pregnant. He defended himself saying that it wasn't entirely his fault she got pregnant. She got so mad at him, she punched him in the face so hard, his nose shifted all the way to the side, and it stayed that way. They call him Slant. Ha, I would of probably punched him so hard in his face, his nose would of fallen off.

I hide the pregnancy test between my mattresses so that the guards don't find out. The last girl who got pregnant, was taken away for nine months, and then they sent her baby off somewhere. I will never let that happen to my baby. I will most definitely keep my child. I decide to try to escape, maybe they will think it's just another one of those times where I leave for a few days, and come back.

I just know, that I have to see the doctor. Now


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nope. Doctor who is not in the power of my hands, so yeah.**

Chapter Two

River Song

I grab my diary from underneath my pillow. I grab an old sweatshirt from the dresser they just gave me. If I'm going to be out for a while, I'd better make sure I have something to cover my belly, once it gets huge. I guess they thought that since it is a life sentence, I should at least get a dresser, with clothes in it I should add. Where else would I get such fabulous clothes? Well, I guess my room in the TARDIS has some too.

After our honeymoon, the doctor made me come back here, which in my opinion, was a terrible idea, although he had no idea I was pregnant, or am pregnant. I just hope I don't get too huge.

I quickly look outside to see if anybody is watching, then I lift up my mattress. All of my secret things lie there, the terrifying pregnancy test, a envelope with some pictures of my family, my vortex manipulator, and, my mirror. Prisoners, for some reason, aren't aloud to have mirrors, but I got the Doctor to slip me one ages ago. I can't be River Song with out looking good, even if I am about to make a fool of myself in front of the Doctor.

I grab a small bag and put the pregnancy test and the pictures inside. I don't want them finding those. I strap the vortex manipulator on my wrist and put in the coordinates for the TARDIS. My plan is to shock him by appearing in the TARDIS when he least expects it.

Before I go, I sit on my bed and pull my sweatshirt and shirt up so I can just see my belly. I stare at it, amazed that inside me, a whole new person is forming. Thinking about that makes me remember when I was in school, when I had to watch about the miracle of life, with my mother sitting right next to me. That was terrible. A shiver runs down my spine.

I just sit there for a couple of seconds, staring at my normal looking belly. Oh my little one, just see all the trouble you're about to cause. I leave a note saying that I'll be gone for a bit. I quickly press the button on the control panel, and off I go.

I materialize in the middle of a bar. A bar? Hey, a bar! Then I remembered, I can't, I'm pregnant. Darn it. I head over to the bartender, Larxoc. I'm a regular here and everybody knows me. If they see I'm not drinking, they might get suspicious.

"Hey River! How's it going? What'll it be?"

"Oh hey Larx, I'll just have a water."

He eyes me suspiciously.

"River! Congratulations!"

Just then, the door bursts open, and I remember, oh no, it's Thursday. Every Thursday night, the tax collectors come to take the taxes. I've had a…shall we say, run in with these folks. They are really not nice at all. I try to get out before they notice me but alas, I am too late. They are already walking this way.

All of the sudden, a sharp pain trembles in my stomach. One of the men, has just punched me. I scream in anguish and pain, trying to press the right button on my vortex manipulator.

The men keep punching me, and I fear that my baby is dead. There is no way it could of survived those guys. Their punches are so hard, they knock me off my feet every time. I just try to get away but they wont let me.

My stomach is paining me so much and my head is hurting like it's on fire. One of them takes out a knife and makes two cuts up my arms. There is blood everywhere. Right before I pass out, I finally press the button to get me out of there. I end up on the floor of the TARDIS, bleeding and pretty much destroyed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who.**

The Doctor

I was just in the console room, messing around with the controls when River came in the TARDIS. I knew something was wrong right away.

Her clothes were ripped. She was unconscious and she had bruises all over her stomach and arms. The pool of blood was unsettling, making the glass floor of the TARDIS a nasty shade of red.

"River? River wake up!"

She would not respond. I carried her limp form to a medical room in the TARDIS. I carefully wrapped her arms. They were cut up to her elbows. My poor wife, when she wakes up, I will find out who did this. After I treat her cuts, she starts to come around.

"Doctor? Oh! Doctor, you have to hurry and save—."

I shushed her.

"River, you need to rest. Your leg is broken. What happened to you?"

She looked really terrible. There was blood everywhere. Her beautiful clothes were ruined. I don't think she would really care at this point.

"I was just on my way to…visit you, when I accidentally zapped myself to a club. These thugs came in and beat me up. I think it's for something I haven't done yet, but that's not the point! Doctor, I need to rest. Please, leave me be."

I bent down to kiss her. She is weak, and her life is fading, but I will save her. I don't really want to leave her alone, but she requested it. She'll be fine. I just know it.

**Note: THANKS FOR READING! I know it's a bit short, but the chapters will get longer. If you liked it, write me a review! Really, I'd like it a lot**


	4. Chapter 4

**Melody Starr31: Same note as last time. Read it and review. Come on. My friend is awesome and so much better than me.**

River Song

I feel like my whole body has just been pounded by a meat tenderizer. There are bruises forming all over my body. As soon his feet walk down the hall, I grab my scanner off the bedside table, thanking myself that I left it here the last time.

I'm so nervous that my fingers can barely press the button. That crazy Doctor forgot to give me pain medicine and my arms are burning. He was so frantic he forgot to stitch up my cuts. They are bleeding like crazy through the bandages.

I take the bandages off to examine the cuts. They're pretty deep, and I know they have to be stitched if they are going to heal.

I rub some sort of salve that was by the bed and wrap them with new bandages. I and realize that I need to check the scanner. I have this terrible bruise on my stomach, exactly where a baby would be. The impact of that guy's fist would of killed it. I just want to make sure. What if it is still alive but I didn't know? That would be a big surprise. I take the scanner and turn it on, and scan my abdomen. It takes but five seconds to tell me. I close my eyes, not sure what to think about either answer it could be.

I look at the screen. P-O-S-I-T-I-V-E. I have to say it and spell it aloud to actually understand it. Great. I'm back to where I started.

I try to walk to the door but my legs won't work for me, it hurts way to much. He was right when he said I have a broken leg. From my ankle to my knee, I have a TARDIS blue cast, like the ones you see kids with when they break a bone.

I spy a wheelchair sitting on the other side of the bed. How convenient. I sit down and wheel myself to the table across the room and search the drawer for a needle and some thread.

I try as hard I can to stitch my skin up. It hurts to poke a needle into your skin again and again, but I survive.

I find new bandages and wrap my arms. My old ones bled through, but these ones will hold, I think. I wheel myself over to the bedside table and grab my bag.

I look in my mirror and see I have multiple cuts on my face. I hope my little one has less injuries than I do.

"You don't know the kinds of trouble you'll get us into," I say quietly so the doctor doesn't hear.

I wheel over to the door and with all my strength, open it. It hurts to just open a door. I'll be sore for weeks. I roll down the hall, stopping at a peculiar door that wasn't there before.

I carefully open the door. There is a yellow room, with a crib in the corner. There is a rocking chair and a collection of books. There is a small Teddy bear in the crib. I immediately start to tear up.

The crib is old, really old, and it has galifreyan markings on it. I know this crib. This was the Doctor's crib, and then mine, and now it will be our child's.

I wheel out of the room, not wanting the Doctor to see me in there. As I close the door, he heads down the hall.

"River, what room is that?"

He opens the door and all he sees is a closet. Thanks old girl. The TARDIS moved the room before he could see it.

He wheels me into the medical room.

"Doctor, what are you doing? I'm fine, I bandaged my arms," I protest.

He goes over to the sink and gets a clean washcloth. He comes over to me and starts cleaning the blood off my face and arms.

"You'll have to look presentable for your parents. We're going to visit them tonight," he explains.

After he cleans me up, he wheels me into the control room. He flips some switches and levers and snaps open the door. I see the bright green lawn and TARDIS blue door.

He wheels me up to the door and knocks. My crazy mother opens the door.

"River! Why are you in a wheelchair?" she questions.

"Really mum? I haven't seen you in weeks and that's the first thing you say?" I reply.

She still looks really dazed and confused.

"River your arms! Those bandages are covered in blood! What happened?" she exclaims.

"I just had a run in with some thugs, I'll be alright," I say.

Rory comes to the door.

"River! Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Men can be so stupid sometimes.

Amy tries to explain to Rory that I'm fine, but he won't take it. He keeps poking me and asking me questions. It's quite annoying. The Doctor wheels me into their living room.

"The dinner is ready, we hope you can stay!" exclaims Amy.

She really wants us to stay. The Doctor agrees and she leads us to the table. He helps me to sit in a chair. We're having some steak with potatos. It looks delicious. Before we start to eat, Amy pulls out some wine glasses and a bottle of wine. Darn it, she's going to ruin everything.

She starts to pour three glasses.

"Oh I'm fine. I don't want any wine," I say.

She eyes me curiously, trying to figure it out. I realize that she can't so she just ignores it.

The dinner continues on. After dinner, we all talk for what seems like hours. When it's finally time to go, I get up out of my seat, forgetting that my leg is broken, and fall. The pregnancy test falls out of my bag and onto the floor. That's embarrassing, I meant to somehow destroy that.

Everybody's mouths are wide open and they are all staring at me. The Doctor is so shocked he can't talk, Rory's face has turned red, and Amy, well she just sort of stands there.

"Well, isn't anybody going to help me up?" I ask.

They all stand there for a second confused until they all rush to my side and pick me up. They carry me to my wheelchair. Amy wheels me over to the couch, and the Doctor picks me up and sets me down on it.

They all stare at me. It's starting to creep me out. Amy is the first to speak.

"River…you're…but, but…what!" she stutters.

The Doctor almost looks angry. I hope he isn't. All of the sudden, I feel somebody's warm body embrace me in a hug. He kisses me and hugs me more, never wanting to let go.

He sits by my side and holds my hand. After a couple of seconds, his face turns grave and he jolts up.

"Wait, River, your baby could of been seriously injured in that fight. I need to see right away," he says quickly.

"Doctor, I've already checked. OUR baby is fine," I assure him.

I see Rory start to tear up. Amy walks over to me and pulls my hair back from my face.

"Oh River, you'll make the best mum. I love you Melody," she says.

She embraces me also, making me feel loved. The Doctor carefully lifts me up, more gentle than last time, and sets me in my wheelchair. Amy goes in the kitchen and comes back with a sharpie in her hand.

"To sign your cast," she explains.

She walks over and carefully picks up my leg. She scribbles something on my cast.

-Hope you feel better soon! Congratulations! Love, Amy-

I feel like a first grader. My father is next.

-Good luck River, you'll need it! Love, Rory-

The Doctor starts to wheel me out the door. Amy and Rory stand on the porch, watching us get into the TARDIS. Just before the Doctor closes the door Amy yells.

"Wait! Let us come with you!"

They run out the door and fling open the door of the TARDIS. Amy walked up to me.

"We're going to be here for you River, anytime you need anything, just ask."

Amy and Rory go down the hall to find their old room. The Doctor walks up to me.

"River, I love you. We will be the best parents in the whole universe! Oh! We could even get a tiny bow tie! Well, if its a boy. I'm so excited! Wow, there is so much to do! We have to get clothes and toys and…I'm getting way ahead of myself aren't I? Sorry, it's been forever since I was a father. I just need to calm down. But I can't! We're going to be parents!"

He was talking so fast I could barely understand what he was saying. He is being so crazy. Well, I guess that he is crazy most of the time. I just wish he would calm down.

He makes me rest in the TARDIS so I can recover. My recovery will take three long months. It gets insanely boring just sitting there all day, but I find ways to keep myself entertained. The other day, I went to the secret shooting range (shhh don't tell the Doctor!) and shot the pregnancy test. I guess I just needed to get my anger out on it, though I'm not sure what the anger is from. Probably just hormones. I had terrible morning sickness, but that's over. Amy is going crazy, and sometimes I catch her crying into her pillow while Rory comforts her. Apparently she is still sad about the loss of her baby, and seeing me pregnant makes her even more so. I've heard them talking, and they might actually try to have another kid. Amy is deathly afraid something will happen, but I bet Rory can convince her.

**Macie: (If you like my story, write a review! It let's me know that people appreciate my hard work. Take the time to write a review today. —This message is proudly sponsored by the leave a review foundation, inspiring young writers to follow their dreams—**


	5. Chapter 5

River Song

We decided to go on a trip, now that I can walk again.

I know that my parents would like to go somewhere. They have been sort of stuck in here while I recover.

The Doctor chose some place safe, so I wouldn't be in danger. It's probably going to be boring. I throw on some jeans and green t-shirt.

My protruding belly leaves me feeling like a different person. It just feels so strange.

I grab my leather belt. It fits just under my big belly. I slip my gun into it's holster and put my scanner into it's little case.

I do my hair and makeup. I prove to the world that I can look badass even while I'm pregnant. It sort of makes me more intimidating.

After changing, I go into the control room to find the Doctor and my parents waiting for me. Amy seems to like my clothing choice.

"You look just like you used to be, well, except for the stomach, but clothes wise, you look normal," she says.

I feel back to normal too, which is sort of strange considering I'm pregnant. The Doctor clears his throat.

"We, are going to visit Scapur X, the planet with the bluest water and in my opinion, they make the best lemonade in the whole universe. And that's saying something considering the universe is huge. There is a world of paradise, right outside that door. Go ahead, enjoy," he says with a grin.

He walks up to me and kisses me, and then, he kisses my belly, which is sort of strange. I'm the first one out the door, and the first thing I see is a battlefield, literally, there is a war going on.

I walk over to a guy hiding behind a wall.

"Hey, I just got here, what's going on?" I ask him.

He looks humanoid, but his skin is a dark purple.

"There is a war, between us, Scapurians, and the enemy, the Fauxians. If you'd like, grab a gun and start shooting," he answers.

I walk over to ammunition station and pick up a strange looking alien sniper rifle. I look through the scope and get it aimed at an enemies head. It goes straight through his skull. Head shot. I continue to shoot and dodge bullets.

Just before I'm about to shoot a man in the head, a bullet hits me in the leg. I cry out in pain and the Doctor runs to me. He must of been looking for me the whole time. He runs to me and picks me up.

"River! What were you thinking! You just got shot! I have to take you to a hospital right away!"

He freaked out and went over to some soldier and asked him where the hospital is. He pointed just down the street. Well that's handy.

My leg is excruciatingly painful and there is blood soaking through my jeans. Amy and Rory are running right behind the Doctor, with extremely worried looks in their faces.

The Doctor carries me into the emergency room. They lay me on a table and drug me. Within a few seconds, I'm out cold.

**Note:That was a pretty hectic chapter huh? I just think it seemed fitting for River to go and get herself shot, and then of course the Doctor freaks out. And yes, it does seem like River gets hurt a lot. She's River Song. Her life is dangerous. Get over it. Well anyways, thanks for reading! Make sure to write a review for me!**

**Also, any of you Avatar: The Last Airbender fans, I am thinking about writing a Aang/Katara fic about them being older and in love. Tell me in the reviews if you want that to happen also! Okay, this is enough blab, bye!**

—**With love,**

**The Author of this story,**

**Sometimes known as Macie, or TimeLady, or TacoNinja (gamer names) or Mouthpeice (don't ask**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note from Melody: Macie, you are a pain in my butt. :3 you should really copy copy and paste and upload your own story, but you love me to much to do so. ;)**

River Song

The first thing I see when I wake up are the scars on my arms. I see my accomplices, asleep in chairs next to my bed.

I look down at my leg. They have cut my jeans off, revealing my thigh that is wrapped in bloodstained bandages. Darn, those were my favorite jeans, and why is it that I lately seem to be wearing a lot of bloodstained bandages?

I see the Doctor open his eyes. He looks at me and sees that I am awake. My leg hurts like crazy. The Doctor walks over to me.

"River! Are you crazy? You just grabbed a gun and started shooting? You're pregnant, you can't do that! You could of been killed! You've already managed to get shot!" he yells.

He seems pretty upset with me. I'm sure he's just worried about me.

"What did they do?" I ask him.

He calms down and talks to me.

"They had to get the bullet out, and sew up the hole. You're lucky, it miraculously didn't hit any bones or main arteries. You probably won't be able to walk for about four weeks," he replies.

Great. I have to be in a wheelchair more. I just wanted to have fun, like old times, I didn't think I'd get shot. Amy and Rory woke up. They rush to my side.

"River! Are you okay?" asks Amy.

I assure her that I'm fine and I just need to get some rest. I fall asleep quickly. My dream was one of the best I'd ever had. Our little family was at Amy and Rory's house. The best part was that the whole time, I was holding a baby, though I never saw it's face.

After a couple hours, I woke up. The Doctor had brought me a glass of the universe famous lemonade, which was in fact pretty good.

We talked for the whole rest of the day. I had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. When I was able to go back to the TARDIS, the Doctor carried me there and set me in my wheelchair.

I had begun to get used to it. We had fun wasting the month I was recovering watching movies and television. The Doctor has a huge selection of movies from the past, and the future.

We watched so many sequels that haven't come out yet in the present time.

I also spent a lot of time in the library. I read all of the books by the Bronë sisters, read all of Jane Austin's novels, read the whole Harry Potter series three times, read all of Agatha Christie's work, read the dictionary in twenty different languages, all of the Anne of green gables books, read a thirteen volume biography Madame de Pompadour, read all of the books on Egypt, studied maps of fifty different planets, and, read Arabian Nights, all in one day.

I basically read the whole library, much more than I just mentioned. Remember, I can read books just by flipping through them, so it didn't take that long.

Oh, and I memorized all of Hamlet, Macbeth, Romeo and Juliet, and The Tempest. As you can see, I kept myself busy.

My baby can now hear, so I started to read some of the books aloud, so it could be exposed to literature at a young age.

I'm beginning to wonder if it is a boy or a girl. I know the Doctor could sonic me and find out immediately, but I don't want to know.

I was reading this book about time lords, and it said if you concentrate really hard, you can hear your unborn child's thoughts, and it can hear yours. I decide to try it out.

"Hello? Baby? Can you hear me? It's me, your mum," I think.

After a couple of seconds, I get a response.

"Hi mum! I've been waiting for you to figure out you can talk to me!" it thinks.

I am shocked to hear my child's thoughts.

"So, baby, have you enjoyed the reading?" I ask it, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes I have! I particularly enjoyed you reading Hamlet. Thanks for reading to me!" it thinks.

It is so amazing that this works.

"So, are you…comfortable in there? I hope you're not too cramped," I ask.

"Oh no I'm fine mum, although, your heart beat is pretty loud, but it is quite comforting," it replies.

"So, do you get bored in there? There is really nothing to do," I think.

"Well, I have liked listening to noises and to you reading. Hey mum, can you take me to my dad? I want to hear his voice again! I like him. He's funny!" it thinks.

"Why yes my sweet, I'll take you to your father."

I wheel into the control room.

"Hey Doctor, your kid wants to talk to you," I say to him.

He looks confused.

"Um…okay. What do you need baby?" he asks.

He bends down so he is directly in front of my belly.

"Hi dad, I just wanted to hear your voice, so can you answer my questions? Mum, repeat that to dad, you are the only one who can hear me," it thinks.

I repeat what he thought to the Doctor. He laughs at what our baby said.

"Ask away my little one. What do you want to know?" he asks.

"Mum, ask dad this: Who are the other voices, the one that sounds funny and the one that sounds like dad?" the baby thinks.

I tell the Doctor.

"Why, that would be your grandparents, Amy and Rory. Hey guys! Get in here!" yells the Doctor.

Amy runs in looking worried.

"What? Is she hurt!" she asks.

"Yeah, that's her voice, what is her name?" it asks.

I laugh, and Amy looks at me funny.

"What is your name?" I ask aloud.

Amy looks at me as if I have just ripped my arm out of the socket.

"My name is Amy. River…have you gone delusional?" she asks.

I laugh.

"No, the baby wanted to know your name," I reply.

"The baby? You can talk to it?" she asks, looking confused.

"Well, I can share thoughts with it and it can hear everything around me."

"Oh, well hello then baby! I'm your…well I suppose I'm your grandmother. Weird."

"Hi baby! I'm your grandpa, Rory," says dad.

They all just kind of stand there looking at me.

"What? What did I do?" I ask.

"We're waiting for a reply!" said Amy.

"Oh so Amy is the one with the weird voice. She's your mom, right? And Rory is your dad?" it thinks.

"Amy, it says that you are the one with the funny voice," I say.

Amy looks annoyed.

"My voice isn't funny!" she exclaims.

Everybody laughs. I start to wheel myself back to the library.

"Oi, you, where are you going?" asks The Doctor.

"I'm going back to the library, I'm right in the middle of The cyberman and the three daleks. The baby likes it when I read to him," I reply.

He looks at me confused.

"How do you know it's a boy? What if it's a girl?" he asks.

"I don't know! I just think it's better than 'it', at least."

I wheel back to the library and get comfortable. It's going to be a long month.

**Note: Thanks again for reading! If this story makes you laugh, or cry, or spit out your water in the middle of drinking, or you just love it so much you are speechless, write me a review. I would love it! Really, it keeps my writing, and there is much more to come! (Melody: also check out her other story! :]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, just River's action figure**

River Song

My belly was getting larger and rounder. I enjoyed having long conversations with my little fetus. He would ask me to describe the places we went. The Doctor went all out, stopping at a nearby mall planet, and picking up tons of baby stuff. Apparently, he has a credit card that works at any planet, so the money wasn't a problem. We set up the baby's room. The TARDIS replaced the ceiling with a window. Our baby could look up at the stars as he falls asleep. It is sort of hypnotizing. We decided not to find out the gender. It makes it more suspenseful. I finally healed, and after I promised the Doctor I wouldn't do anything stupid, he told us we could go somewhere. We decided to go to Chavix, the capitol planet of the Dercos galaxy. He says there are amazing skyscrapers there, way taller than any on earth. I walk down the hall into the console room.

"Why hello two most wonderful people in the universe!" said the Doctor with a big grin on his face.

The baby kicked.

"Ow! That hurt! Ever think to kick lighter?" I yell.

Oops. I said that out loud.

"I guess that's how he says hello to me," said the Doctor.

"Sorry mum, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted dad to notice," thinks the baby.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. Sorry," I said aloud.

Amy and Rory come in.

"Good morning River! Good morning baby!" said a very cheerful Amy.

She stared at my growing middle.

"River, I swear you get bigger everyday. How much longer do you have anyways?" asked Amy.

"I think it's about four months," I reply.

Ugh, I still have to wait four months. At least it gives me time to think of a name. I haven't really given it much thought until now, actually. Suddenly, the TARDIS jerks, and I have to grab the railing so I don't fall.

"You okay? Sorry, we had to pass through the safety field. Planet protocol," explains the Doctor.

The ride finally smooths out, and the TARDIS makes a landing. The Doctor opens the doors, revealing the magnificently huge city around us. There are skyscrapers miles high, and people everywhere! Now this is my kind of town. We walk outside. Amy and Rory are as amazed as I am. Their mouths are hanging open as we walk through the main square. In front of us, there is a huge building that looks like a coliseum. It is the biggest building I have ever seen. We walk into the huge building. There is a walkway, and at the end, thare are a bunch of things that look like elevators. We step into the elevator and it takes us up. The roof above us parts, revealing thousands and thousands of people. Our elevator stops, with us standing in the middle of everything. There are so many different species. The amount of aliens is insane. Why would the Doctor bring us here?

"Okay guys, confession time. We didn't come here for a vacation, we came here, because I have a job to do. I was beckoned by the supreme universal council. I had to come. I represent Galifrey and the time lords," explains the Doctor.

"Is it a trial for somebody?" I ask, confused about the whole situation.

"No, we're voting on something, I just don't know what," said the Doctor.

A loud, booming voice came on the speakers.

"Hello, welcome. All of you have been called here today, but why you ask? It's simple. You all know the Doctor, right?" He gets a nod of approval from the crowd. "And, you know River Song, right?" lots of people nodded. "Well, what would you say if I told you there were a mixture of the two? What would you think then?"

Uh-oh, I knew something bad was going to happen. I see the Doctors face turn solemn. He tries to make the platform go down, but it won't. We are stuck.

"Mum? What's going on? Is that guy talking about me?" I hear suddenly in my head.

"Everything's alright little one. Nothing to be scared of," I lie. After the mumbling of the crowd has silenced, the man talks again.

"We are here today to vote whether to let this abomination live, or perish. You may vote now."

There is a small control panel on the platform. Two options appear, one to vote against, and one to vote for the cause. The Doctor, obviously, presses the against button. He turns and embraces me warmly. His grip is tight, he doesn't want anything to happen to me. He places a hand on my stomach, and our eyes meet. He kisses me lightly, and the announcer begins to speak.

"Have we come to a verdict?" he asks the crowd.

A servant hands him a card.

"Hmm. Yes. Guards, take her away."

And with that, some scary looking guards grab my arm. I thrash and kick, but then they poke me with a needle, and my arms go limp. The Doctor is shouting out in protest, trying to get past the crowd. The guards drag me through a door, and the last thing I see is the Doctor, with tears streaming down his face, pushing past the guards, and then the door closes.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it's really my friends fault. Well, whatever, don't forget to write a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Again, don't own Doctor Who. If I did, the whoniverse would explode. Seriosly.**

River Song

The feeling starts to come back to my limbs. My makeup is running down my face as the tears flow. The elevator is zooming downwards. I sit in the corner, waiting for the doors to open. I rub my belly, trying to comfort my little one. My shirt is soaking wet from my loud sobs. The whole town must be able to hear me. I feel a little nudge coming from inside me. My child is trying to get my attention.

"Yes, my little one?" I think.

"Why are you crying mum? Are you okay? It feels like we're falling down."

"It's fine, you're fine. I promise nothing will happen to you," I say in my mind.

There is a sudden boom, and the door swings open. A flash of light stings me in the eyes. I see a man in a white lab coat, waiting by the door.

"Hello River, won't you come with me?"

The guards pushed me into a room, where there sat a table with straps on it. They made me lay down, and they strapped me in. I thrashed and kicked but it was no use. The bindings were too strong.

"Goodbye my darling. I love you," I whisper as the man puts a needle to my arm.

I continue to fight, until everything goes black.

_A couple of hours later…_

I woke up still strapped to the table. The room was empty. I tried getting out of the binds, but I still couldn't. I was too afraid to try to think anything. I am worried that it is gone. After about an hour, I finally get the courage to try it.

"Baby? Are you there? Can you hear me?" I say aloud.

I wait for a few minutes, and nothing. Not even a nudge from inside. I know he's gone. I just lay on the table, crying. I think I must of cried myself to sleep, because I wake up and look at the clock on the wall. The time reads six o'clock. I've been in here for hours. Don't I at least get to leave? I hear the door handle jingle. The man must of locked the door. I hear a familiar sound. A sonic screwdriver unlocks the door. The Doctor rushes in, with Amy and Rory not far behind. He runs to me, unlocking my binds. I can see the redness in his eyes, and the new tears beginning to form. He gets the binds off and hugs me tight. We sit on the bed, me with my head in his chest, bawling, and him, rubbing my back as he sobs silently. I lift up my shirt, and see a band aid on my stomach, where a needle would of went.

"He's gone," says the Doctor with a blank expression.

I nod sadly. Amy and Rory walk over to comfort me.

"I know how you feel River. I'm sorry," says Amy.

There is a hatred that spews from within me.

"No you don't! You have absolutely no idea what I feel like!" I yell at her.

All of their faces are very surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really upset right now," I say, and then continue to cry.

"Well, there's no point in staying on this rotten planet", says the Doctor.

He carries me out of the room, to the elevator. The ride up seems much shorter. My stomach is still protruding, as if it is a ghost, only reminding me of the terrible thing that happened. The Doctor carries me into the TARDIS and lays me on my bed. I lay there, crying. After a couple of hours, I think I've cried myself out. I walk into the console room, to find them all sitting in chairs, looking melancholy. The Doctor notices me standing in the hallway, and walks over to me. He hugs me, and kisses me gently. He walks over to the control panel, and starts typing. After a couple of minutes, his face expressions just keep getting stranger and stranger, until he pops up excitedly, although he has just sat on a tac.

"That's not possible! How can it be? It must be wrong, but the TARDIS is almost never wrong. Hold on River, something's not right," he says confusingly.

He quickly pulls out his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and sonics me.

"Oh my gosh! What! I'll have to make sure..."

He runs out of the room and comes back seconds later with a stethoscope in his hands. He puts the ear buds in his ears, and then comes over to me, lifts my shirt up, and puts the other end on my stomach. His face lights up as he stares into my face. He starts to laugh and smile.

"What? What is it?" I ask, confused.

He hands the stethoscope to me, and I take it gingerly and put it in my ears. I cautiously put the end on my stomach and listen. There is a faint noise that sounds like drumming. Then I realize that it wasn't drums at all, but a heartbeat. My face lit up, and the Doctor smiled.

"He's alive! I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

The Doctor hugs me, which then turns into a kiss. I don't want him to ever let go, but he suddenly backs away.

"Wait, why can't you hear his thoughts? Shouldn't you be able to?" asks the Doctor.

He's right, shouldn't I be able to hear my baby? He does a more thorough scan, and his face turns from happiness, to sadness.

"Oh no. This is not good. His life is fading. The only way he can survive is if…no, it's way too dangerous, I would never let you do that."

"Do what?" I ask.

"There is a medicine, that can heal our baby, but, you would probably die," says the Doctor. "You have only a slight chance you won't die, and I don't think you should take that risk."

"I have to at least take that chance. What if I don't die? It's my decision," I say firmly. The Doctor looks at me and sighs.

"River, I can't…"

"We have to try."

I lay in the bed in the medical room. The Doctor brings in a syringe, with a silver liquid inside. He slowly walks over to me. My parents sit on the other side of the room. Amy is digging her nails into Rory's skin so hard that he starts to bleed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nod silently.

"River, I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I love you, and I always will," says the Doctor, with the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

He takes the needle and puts it to my stomach. He pushes it in. It doesn't hurt much, just a little sting. Within seconds, I am unconscious.

**Thanks for reading again! I'm so glad that people actually can read the stuff I write. Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

**PS: Hi Mels!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'll be gone for a week so I wont be able to update for a bit. Well, here's the next chapter...**

River Song

I open my eyes, only to see everything as a big blur. There are tubes in my arms, and a mask over my face. My eyes start to clear up. There are monitors all over the place. I see a figure in the back of the room. The figure walks over to me, and I see her face. The wretched eyepatch that clings to her face makes her more terrifying.

"Oh good morning Melody, did you sleep well?" she says in a icy voice.

I woke up screaming. As almost if the scene from my nightmare was real, the room was exactly the same. As was my condition. My abdomen was on fire. It looked strange, as if the medicine made it swell. I had tubes in my arm and a mask over my face.

My screams were muffled by the oxygen mask, but the Doctor heard me. He was sitting in a chair in the corner when I woke up. He rushed over to me, sitting at my side. All of my muscles are in pain, but I try to turn my head. I must look terrible.

"River! You're alive!" exclaimed the Doctor.

I look at him tiredly.

"What…what did you do to me?" I ask in a fading voice.

"Nanos, they fix things, but can be very dangerous. They normally would kill a human, but since you're half time lord, it made you gravely ill. Their cells attack your cells, and use the unused energy from your cells to heal your baby. Very dangerous, I'm not sure if you'll recover…"

"Don't talk like that, of course I'll recover. Right baby?"

"Mum, I'm tired, and there is a tingly feeling all around me." thinks the baby.

"That's the nanos. They are fixing you. They will make you all better," I think.

Then, something else comes to my mind. "Doctor, if the nanos hurt me, why don't they hurt the baby?" I ask.

"Because they aren't compatible with fetuses," he explains.

I shut my eyes tiredly.

"Are my parents here?" I ask.

"River, they're asleep. It's three in the morning," he explains.

He looks at me strangely.

"River, after I gave you the nanos, you went unconscious, and then, you went into a coma. You've been out for…two months."

Two months? I've been unconscious for two months? It sure didn't feel like two months. That must be why my belly looked bigger, because it is. I rip the oxygen mask from my face. My muscles are weak, and my limbs are flimsy.

"Go wake my parents. They'll want to know I'm alive," I say hoarsely.

"River, I think you should keep that on," warns the Doctor.

"Doctor, I won't have trouble breathing," I reply in complaint. "Now go get Amy and Rory."

"Right, yes. I'll be right back love, only a second. Try to stay alive."

I gather up the strength to laugh as he heads out of the room.

**A/N: Yeah, I know, It's a bit short, but I'm posting the next chapter as well. It's from Amy's POV. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave me a review. And don't worry, after River has the baby, this story wont be over. I have like 20 chapters just waiting to be put up. There will be more surprises, I promise.**


	10. Chapter 10

Amy

I was shaken awake. I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. The Doctor starts to talk extremely fast, and my brain is too tired to comprehend, but I do catch something about River, so I shake Rory awake.

"What! What's so important you just had to wake me up?"

Just then he jolts up and looks at me. I nod, and he jumps out of bed. The Doctor and I stifle laughs.

"What?" asks Rory, sounding innocent.

"Rory, you don't have any trousers on."

He looks down to find he is in his pants.

"Oh right, trousers."

He slips on some trousers and runs out the door. The Doctor and I follow close behind. We run into the medical room, to find River laying on the bed with her eyes open.

She looks terrible. Her eyes look tired and her body looks deformed. She cradles her stomach with her hands, as if to protect the being inside. She looks up at me.

"Amy…" she whispers.

Her voice is so frail, like the rest of her body.

"Yes, I'm here River. I'm so glad you're okay," I say.

River gives me a sad look.

"I'm not okay. I can read the scanners, I know what they mean. I'm dying, and there is nothing you can do about it. But I'm okay, I know I have to die. I'm willing to go, so that somebody else can take my place. All I have to do is stay alive for just two more months. Then, after I have this baby, I'll be gone."

I can't believe she just said that. She basically just gave up. River Song doesn't give up.

"River, please, you don't have to do this. If we get rid of the baby, then you'll be okay. There are more chances to have a baby, but there will never be another River Song. Ever," I say firmly.

My eyes start to tear up.

"How could you say that? I am not getting rid of this baby! I love him, and I won't let any of you do anything to him that would harm him!" exclaims River.

The Doctor steps into the conversation.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. River, while you were out, I had to check to see if the nanos were working, so I had to do an ultrasound. Do you want to see the pictures?" asks the Doctor.

He goes over to the table and grabs the pictures. He sets them in front of River. She stares at them, starting to tear up. You can see the small little head, and the tiny pair of hands. It's so cute.

"Oh River, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Wait, her? How do you know it's a her?" asks River.

Oops, I was supposed to keep that a secret.

"Oh, it must of slipped out. Sorry."

"No it's fine. I kind of wanted to know anyways. I like that. My daughter. I'll have to come up with a perfect name before she is born, or before I die…"

We sit in the room, talking with River, until she gets tired after about an hour and goes to sleep. Rory and I decide to go back to sleep too. I just hope River is alright. She can't die. She just can't.

**A/N: Yeah, this one's a bit short to, but they'll b elonger next time. I like writing Amy, she's fun. And you gotta love Rory. Lol no trousers, makes me laugh everytime.**


	11. Chapter 11

Amy

I was shaken awake. I glanced at the clock. Three in the morning. The Doctor starts to talk extremely fast, and my brain is too tired to comprehend, but I do catch something about River, so I shake Rory awake.

"What! What's so important you just had to wake me up?"

Just then he jolts up and looks at me. I nod, and he jumps out of bed. The Doctor and I stifle laughs.

"What?" asks Rory, sounding innocent.

"Rory, you don't have any trousers on."

He looks down to find he is in his pants.  
"Oh right, trousers."

He slips on some trousers and runs out the door. The Doctor and I follow close behind. We run into the medical room, to find River laying on the bed with her eyes open. She looks terrible. Her eyes look tired and her body looks deformed. She cradles her stomach with her hands, as if to protect the being inside. She looks up at me.

"Amy…" she whispers.

Her voice is so frail, like the rest of her body.

"Yes, I'm here River. I'm so glad you're okay," I say.

River gives me a sad look.  
"I'm not okay. I can read the scanners, I know what they mean. I'm dying, and there is nothing you can do about it. But I'm okay, I know I have to die. I'm willing to go, so that somebody else can take my place. All I have to do is stay alive for just two more months. Then, after I have this baby, I'll be gone."

I can't believe she just said that. She basically just gave up. River Song doesn't give up.

"River, please, you don't have to do this. If we get rid of the baby, then you'll be okay. There are more chances to have a baby, but there will never be another River Song. Ever," I say firmly.

My eyes start to tear up.

"How could you say that? I am not getting rid of this baby! I love him, and I won't let any of you do anything to him that would harm him!" exclaims River.

The Doctor steps into the conversation.  
"Oh yeah, that reminds me. River, while you were out, I had to check to see if the nanos were working, so I had to do an ultrasound. Do you want to see the pictures?" asks the Doctor.

He goes over to the table and grabs the pictures. He sets them in front of River. She stares at them, starting to tear up. You can see the small little head, and the tiny pair of hands. It's so cute.

"Oh River, I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Wait, her? How do you know it's a her?" asks River.

Oops, I was supposed to keep that a secret.  
"Oh, it must of slipped out. Sorry."

"No it's fine. I kind of wanted to know anyways. I like that. My daughter. I'll have to come up with a perfect name before she is born, or before I die…"

We sit in the room, talking with River, until she gets tired after about an hour and goes to sleep. Rory and I decide to go back to sleep too. I just hope River is alright. She can't die. She just can't.


	12. Chapter 12

River Song

When I woke up, I felt a little better. I tried to sit up, but fail. The Doctor stayed with me the whole night, sitting in that uncomfortable chair in the corner.

My stomach is still ablaze. I know the nanos are hard at work, doing everything they can to fix my baby. The Doctor said that it would only take one more week for the nanos to fix everything, then I'm back to normal. I begin to wonder if I can walk, I'm getting sore from laying here forever. I glance at the Doctor, asleep with his head on the desk.

"Doctor! Wake up! Help me get out of bed!" I yell.

The Doctor bolts up.  
"What? What's going on?" he says confused. I have to explain to him a second time.

"River, I think you should just stay here," he says after I explain.

"No, I need to walk around, please? Just in this room," I plead.

The Doctor looks at me silently.  
"River, remember when I said that the nanos were dangerous for you? Well, it seems they've done more damage then I thought."

I look at him confused, wondering what is wrong with me.  
"What? What's the matter?" I ask.

He looks at me with a sad face.  
"River, the nanos got to your spinal cord. They attacked it, making you paralyzed. I'm working on fixing it and it should be ready in about a week. I'm sorry, but you're stuck like this for at least seven days," he explains.

I realized I haven't had the need to use my legs, and even if I wanted to, I can't now. I pull the blanket off my legs. I sit up and try to move my legs, but they don't work. I am paralyzed from the waist down, but that won't stop me. I mean, come on, I'm River Song.

I swing my legs to the edge of the bed, and slowly slide down until I'm sitting on the floor, and then I get up on my hands and drag myself across the floor. The Doctor just stands there staring at me.  
"Hey River, you do know I have something for you to use?" he asks.  
I laugh.  
"Then help me up off the floor!" I exclaim.

He picks me up and holds me tight. He kisses me, and I can tell he is being ever so gentle. He carries me to the chair and sets me down.  
"I'll be right back. Stay here, although it's not like you could really go anywhere anyway," says the Doctor, who then leaves the room, leaving me alone.

Although, I'm never really alone. He comes back later with an absurd contraption in his arms. It looks like a backpack with skinny metal legs coming out of it. There is a sort of a wire looking thing coming out near the top. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm actually going to use this. He brings it over to me.

"Here, I'll help you put it on," he offers.

"What is it?"

"It's a exoskeleton. You put the pack on your back, strap your legs and feet into the braces, plug the communication wire into your brain, and you're all set and ready to walk," he explains.  
It sounds crazy, but it just might work.

"Alright sweetie, I'll try it. Now help me strap myself in."

My arms are so weak I can't even push myself up, the Doctor has to grab me with his gentle arms and pull me up. He attaches the pack to my back, and straps my legs in. The sturdiness of the exoskeleton helps me to stand. Without it, I would fall on my face (considering I have no movement in my legs). Now for the part I'm afraid of, the wire in the brain.

"Doctor, how does the wire work? Do you have to use surgery to put it in my brain?" I ask, a bit confused.

He laughs.  
"Haven't you noticed it looks a bit like a earbud? That's because it is an earbud. It sends electrical currents to and from your brain. All you have to do is think to move your legs, and it will do it," he explains.

It doesn't seem too hard. He puts the earbud in my ear, and I think, "Walk! Walk towards the door!" and my legs start to move. At first I'm a bit wobbly. Okay, well a lot wobbly, but I get better. It's weird, because I don't have feelings in my legs, yet they move. It's like having alien legs on your body. At least I can walk. As soon as I can walk looking a bit normal, I decide to have some fun, and mess with Amy and Rory. I have the Doctor put a pair of pants over my legs, and I put on a sweatshirt. The plan is to walk into their room, like nothing is wrong with me. I can't wait to see Amy's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! It's me! Sorry this hasn't been updated in a while, I was in Seattle, then I was camping. As you can see, very busy. And before you say anything, yes I know this chapter is short, but the next one is super long.**

Chapter Thirteen  
River Song

Well, my plan didn't really work, but what happened was still hilariously funny. So I was walking down the hall to Amy and Rory's room. I opened the door quietly (with great trouble, my arms are oh so weak), and found them standing in the corner, making out. They didn't notice me, and I stood there for minutes, try not to laugh too loud. After what seemed like forever, Amy noticed me standing in the door, and immediately backed away from Rory, who was looking confused.  
"River! What are you doing here? Standing!? You are supposed to be paralyzed," said Amy, trying to get off the subject. I could tell she was really embarrassed.  
"River, how long have you been standing there?" asked Amy.  
I laughed.  
"For five minutes," I say teasingly, and I can tell Amy is annoyed.  
"River! Ugh! How embarrassing!" exclaims a red-faced Amy.  
"I'm glad I came here before…well, you know…" I said, trying to make Amy mad.  
"River no! That was not at all what I was thinking!" yelled Amy.  
"Well, actually…" mumbled Rory.  
Amy had a shocked look on her face. She took a newspaper and rolled it up, and hit him. He cringed.  
"No no, it's fine Amy. You don't have to pretend that's not what you were thinking. I'll just leave you guys alone for a while. Just be warned, I don't think we need two little time lords running around causing trouble," I say mockingly. Amy glared at me.  
"River! Do me a favor and shut up," says a very stern Amy.  
I laughed and walk out the door. I decide to go to the control room, just to mess with the controls. I walk around the room, remembering all the great adventures we had. I patted the console and sighed. I was going to miss this place. I was walking around the console, when I slipped and hit my head, and blacked out.

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger, sort of, but don't worry, the net super long chapter is up too. Hope you liked it!**

**Your friend,**

**Macie, the 64-year old Time Teen (I just came up with that! How do you like it?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So... this is the chapter to pass the time. You will see entries of River's diary, and, I have decided to make this story into three parts. Pay close attention, there is a big thing that will be the story in the second part.**

**PS: Also, another reason because I haven't updated lately is because I accidentally deleted all I had on this story, and I only got about ¾ of it back... so it might take a bit to fix.**

Chapter Fourteen  
River Song

When I woke up, I was in the medical room, again. The Doctor was sitting by my bed.  
"Oh good morning! Have a nice week long nap?" he asked.  
My brain was confused. And then I remembered. He had mentioned something earlier about the nanos making everything worse. He said I would probably pass out more, but most times no longer than a week. My head hurt like crazy, and my whole body ached. My stomach felt like acid was seeping through it. I was so weak I could barely move my head. While I was out, the Doctor did an operation to fix my spinal cord. Although, I can't walk, I'm much to weak, and have to spend the rest of the seven weeks of my pregnancy laying in bed. It's really boring. There is nothing to do, so I decide to record what happens in my diary, just in case I don't want to forget.

**The following parts of this chapter are from River's diary, to show the weeks passing. Enjoy!**

_April 27th, seven weeks left (Is there a year in the TARDIS? Isn't it technically every year?)_

This week was quite dreary. Nothing really happened. Amy and Rory made my daughter an amazing quilt, that looks like the universe just threw up on it. That is meant as a compliment. Apparently they have been working on it forever. The Doctor has told me that our daughter is all better, but I may not be. I feel weaker everyday. The Doctor says that the nanos are starting to feed on my energy, so it takes away part of my life force. I think I'll be fine. My stomach is starting to itch like crazy, so the Doctor put some cream on it, and it feels much better. My little girl is moving around a lot these days. It feels so funny. Amy keeps telling me I look like I swallowed a planet, and the Doctor keeps laughing. It's probably an inside joke or something. It's getting quite boring staying in bed. The only good thing is that the Doctor will do whatever I want, so I've kept myself entertained. He brought me all four seasons of the show Merlin, and I've been making him get me Popsicles all day long. That's the only thing I ever crave, Popsicles. There are sticks all over the floor. It's fun to press on my belly, and feel my daughter kick back. I've been talking a lot with her. I still can't find the perfect name for her. I got the Doctor to bring me a pen, so I could draw stuff on the scars on my arms. They turned into vines for monkeys, ground for a garden, rivers flowing, and anything I could imagine. I spent hours staring at the images of my little baby. I'm getting way too anxious about having her. I just wish she was in my arms right now.

May 4th, six weeks left

I tried to walk this week, but ended up in the Doctor's arms. My muscles are so weak. It hurts to write, so I won't write much, because nothing really happened.

May 11th, five weeks left

I made a list of baby names, but none of them sound right. Amy, Rory and the Doctor went to South _America, because Amy wanted to see a toucan. I didn't get to go, so I was stuck in the TARDIS. He left me an iPad so I wouldn't get bored. But, of course I got bored. Amy got sick while she was there, and the Doctor told her to stay away from me for a while. I can't get sick now, I don't even have the energy to throw up. She sounds awful. I keep having terrible headaches. My little one is getting quite impatient. She keeps complaining about being cramped, and how she wants to get out. I wish she was out too._

May 18th, five weeks left

The Doctor got me a puppy! She's so cute! She is a little golden retriever named Tracy. I don't know why he got me her, maybe because I always said I had always wanted a dog. Maybe it's my last chance to have one. She sits on my bed all day, as I stroke her soft puppy fur. The Doctor must be crazy to bring a puppy in right now. Amy feels better, but she is acting weird. Who knows what's wrong with her.

May 25th, four weeks left.

I feel like I'm about to explode! I only have a month left. I get more nervous everyday. I wonder what she is going to look like. What color is her hair? I guess I'll find out soon. My muscles are so weak that I needed help to grab a pencil. The Doctor put a window in the top of my room, so I can stare at the stars. The universe is amazing. It's nice to see it one last time. I have begun to write my will. It's not like I really have much stuff to give away, put mostly I gave it to the Doctor, or Amy and Rory. I put in my will that my daughter gets my blaster when she turns sixteen. I'm not ready to die, I haven't finished everything I want to do yet.

June 1st, three weeks left

Amy announced she was pregnant this week! I was so excited for her, but sad at the same time because I won't get to see my new brother or sister. I spent all of last night in tears, thinking about memories and looking at pictures. The Doctor heard me and came to calm me down, but it didn't work. He ended up in tears too. I cried myself to sleep, cradling my stomach with my hands. When I woke up, there was a box on my lap. I opened it, and inside, there was the most amazing gift ever. The Doctor gave me a necklace, that had a small orb on it. Inside, there were millions of stars and planets and galaxies. All I had to do was say the name of a planet or star, and it will show me. He said it was to see the things I never did. He sat with me for hours, just holding my hand. Rory is freaking out right now, he has no idea what to think.

June 8th, two weeks left

Amy is getting super worried. She keeps saying how she has technically never actually been pregnant, so she is really freaked out. I told her to tell my sibling about me, and my adventures. She said she would never forget me. I hope I am remembered. I bet nobody will be able to forget me, or the things I did. Like the time I crashed a party in Berlin, or the time I stole a pyramid from Cleopatra. Well, actually, only a few people remember that one. I've had a nice life.

June 15th, one week left

My patience grows smaller everyday. Amy keeps fussing about things, and asking me all sorts of questions. The Doctor won't stop hugging me, and Rory, well he is just weird anyways. My daughter is getting very reckless. She must be in a hurry to be born. My puppy has been running around my room, _barking and licking my face. She is just the most precious little puppy ever. I hope the Doctor takes good care of her. I am very frightened. I don't want to die. I'm scared to die. My life isn't over yet._

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm pretty sure that in the next chapter, she goes into labor, but right now, I really can't remember.**

**Stay flamin'**

**Macie**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen  
River Song

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy, but here it is, the next chapter. **

I woke up in the middle of the night by a sharp pain in my middle.

"Oh dear," I think, trying not to freak out.  
I yell to the Doctor.  
"Doctor! Hurry! Come quick!" I yell as loud as I can.  
He runs in the door, followed by Amy and Rory. He gives me a worried look.  
"It's time," I say.  
I writhe in pain, but I try to stay strong.  
"Oh gosh, yes, well…okay. I can do this," the Doctor says.  
He brings a needle to my arm. He explains that it's a pain interceptor. It intercepts with the brains neural signals, making it so that no pain is felt. The next few hours are just a sweaty blur. Amy sits next to me, holding my hand. The Doctor keeps telling me to push, and I try as hard as I can, but it's not enough. I'm still too weak. My stomach is hurting like crazy. I just wish I would of had a chance to say a proper goodbye.  
"Come on River, use all your strength!"  
I continue to try, failing over and over again. After many failed attempts, I just black out.

**(Sorry this one was a bit short, but the next one is up)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen  
The Doctor

**A/N: And here we are, the moment you've all been waiting for! But, don't worry, the story is not over yet...**

"No! Stay with me River! Come on! Wake up!" I yelled.

River just passed out, and now I have only one option. This the last thing I was going to do, because it's extremely dangerous, but it's the only way now.

"Amy, watch her. Call me on my mobile if you need anything. I'll be right back. There's only one thing to do."

I glance at my poor wife one last time, laying there. Something is wrong. I know she doesn't die here. Time is messed up. If she dies here, it will mean I never met her. She looks terrible, as if a tornado swept through here and hit only her. I run out the door to the console, and type in a destination. I flip the lever and hit the switch and I'm off.

Seconds later, I hear the booming sound of the cloister bells. I run out the door to find myself in a hospital in London. I run to the front desk, panting from exhaustion.

"Martha Jones, get me her, quick," I say to the lady at the front desk.

"You do realize that it's three in the morning?" she replies.

"Yes I know, this is an emergency. I need her now. And no, there is nothing you can do to help. Just get Martha Jones."

She nods and presses the intercom button.

"Martha Jones, please come to the main desk, somebody needs you. It's an emergency," says the lady.  
Seconds later, Martha comes running down the hall. As she sees me, her face looks confused.  
"What do you need? What's wrong?" she asks franticly.

"I need your help, now. And fast. Run!"

I run after the TARDIS, with her following behind me. She sees the TARDIS, and I see the recognition on her face.  
"Doctor? Is it you?" she asks, sounding confused.

"Yes it's me, now I need your help. Please tell me you know how to do a c-section."  
She looks at me strangely, and then runs to the medical room, to find River laying there, unconscious.  
"Oh my god! What!? Umm…"

She looks confused. I stop for a minute to explain, and then she starts to work quickly.  
"Okay River, we have to cut you open, it won't hurt, but I'm just telling you so you won't be frightened. Just stay still, though not like you are really going to move."

She reaches for a knife, and cuts open River's stomach. I can't bear to watch. I hear this terrible slicing sound, and glance to see River's insides. There is blood everywhere. Amy and Rory are turned away, with their faces looking green. I know she's my wife, but I can't look at this. River finally starts to come around.

"What? What's going on?" she asks, looking confused.

She was staring at the ceiling, and I have a feeling that she would probably feint if she saw all of her innards on a table.  
"River! Hi! You're awake! What ever you do, don't look down. Trust me. Don't worry the baby will be fine."

"Doctor, make sure…she survives…wait, who is that?" she asks, talking about Martha.

"That's Martha, Martha Jones. She's helping. Just stay still River."

Martha keeps using tools and getting past muscles and guts. I wonder if it will ever end. Minutes later, I hear a sigh, followed by small crying. I look to see my daughter, in Martha's hands. River's face is beaming. She looks so tired. Martha cleans her off, checks her to make sure she is healthy, then wraps her in a blanket and hands her to me.

My little daughter. I point to where the flesh sealer is, so Martha can close up River. I sit in the chair, cradling my little child. She is so small and fragile. She is amazing. She stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. She is so beautiful. She has blonde hair, like her mother, and beautiful brown eyes. She is going to look just like her. I sit in that chair for hours, holding her. River wakes up, and for the first time, gets to hold her daughter.

**A/N: Yay! Finally! Their baby girl is born. Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drop me a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello guys! I am the worst person ever for not updating this, but I figured it was time. Hope you like the ending! Again, super sorry!**

Chapter Seventeen  
River Song

She is amazing. Everywhere is hurting, but I don't care. I only have a little time left with my daughter, so I spend the few hours holding her, and talking to her in her sleep. My eyes are filled with tears. I know my time is coming to an end. It's the end of my song. I get weaker by the minute, and my breathing slows. The Doctor sits by my side, holding my hand, and kissing me. He takes a picture of us, one last photo, and our only family photo. My little girl is so cute when she is asleep. I take the necklace that the Doctor gave me, and put it around her neck. She is so little. Her cute little face is precious. Her little fingers grasp mine tightly.  
"Darling, I love you, no matter what. I only wish I could of stayed to see you grow up. I'm sorry…I'm sorry Thalia…"  
There, I came up with the perfect name. The nanos are finally taking the rest of my life force. The Doctor comes to my side, tears streaming down his face.  
"I'm sorry River. I love you. I promise I'll take good care of our daughter," he says softly.  
"Thalia…her name is Thalia," I say.  
And with one final breath I whisper, "Goodbye Sweetie…"

**(Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen  
The Doctor

"No! This is not happening! No!"  
I pull Thalia from her arms. If she dies here, that will mean I never met her. Something is wrong. There is only one thing I can do.  
"Amy, take Thalia for me," I say.  
She grabs her gently, with tears in her eyes. I see the blaster laying on the nightstand. I walk over and pick it up, putting the barrel to my head. Amy looks at me.  
"No! Doctor don't do it! Please don't!"  
With one last glance, I pull the trigger. It hurts terribly, my face is covered in blood, and I sink to my knees, to see my hands glowing. Amy looks at me, tears running down her face. I walk over to River, my face not yet changed. I put my hands where her hearts are, and lean in to kiss her. My warm lips touch her cold ones. I hear a small breath, and see her open her eyes.  
"Doctor?"  
She closes her eyes, because her life force is weak, but she is still living. My wife is alive. Then, my head starts to feel dizzy, and I feint.

**(Oops, I fibbed. This one is short too)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen  
Amy

"Doctor! No!" I scream as I hand Thalia to Rory and run to his side.  
"You can't leave yet Doctor, I need you! Come on, wake up!"  
I check his pulse. I let out a sigh of relief when I feel a feint pulse. He just passed out. At least he's not dead. I run to my daughter, not knowing if she is dead or alive. My daughter, River Song. I still haven't gotten used to that. I've already lost her once, and I'm not letting that happen again. I check to see if she has a pulse. Thankfully she does. Thalia starts to cry, so I pick her up and cradle her in my arms. She looks just like River. Well, I can't just leave the Doctor on the floor. I notice there are other beds in the room. I lay Thalia in the crib the Doctor prepared for her, and drag the Doctor to one of the other beds. I have Rory help me lift him up onto it.  
"So…now what?" asks Rory.  
I give him a shrug.  
"I don't know, wait for them to wake up."  
I sit by River's bed, looking at her small child. Her small eyes are closed while she is in a deep trance of sleep. Babies are so precious when they are sleeping. I only hope my baby will be as great. I am so nervous. Technically, I've never actually been pregnant before, well, I thought I was, then I thought I wasn't, then I turned out to not be real at all, and to actually be pregnant. I have a complicated life. My daughter is older than me, and my son-in-law is my best friend (not to mention that I kissed him), and I am a grandma! Thalia wakes up and stares at me with her big brown eyes. I only wish I knew what she was thinking. I wonder if my new baby will be a time lord. I'm sure he or she will love it here on the TARDIS. That would be so awesome to grow up here, with the whole universe in your backyard. I only wish I had the chance to travel with the Doctor as a kid. Just then, I hear a mumble coming from the other side of the room. I rush to the Doctor's side to find him awake.  
"Amy! One question: am I a ginger?"  
"No, you look the same."  
"Hmm, weird. The regenerative energy must of gone into River, but then why doesn't she look different?"  
He rambles on about regeneration, and the asks for his daughter.  
"Look Amy, my daughter! Isn't she the cutest little girl ever?"  
The hole from the bullet is gone. The Doctor walks around the room, telling his daughter all about the universe, and bow ties. He is laughing and actually having a conversation. I decide to introduce myself.  
"Hello Thalia! I don't think we've properly met. I'm Amy."  
I hear her coo something, and the Doctor looks at me.  
"Hi Amy! You're the one with the funny voice!" repeats the Doctor. The Doctor takes her to the control room to show her the ropes, while I watch over River. The regenerative energy has healed her too. Her stomach has no scar, and she doesn't even have stretch marks! She looks perfectly normal, although, the scars on her arms are still there. She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. Her hair is sprawled out onto the pillow in a big mess. I tell myself to remember to tell her to take a shower when she wakes up.  
After sitting by River's side for an hour, it comes to my attention that I am very tired. My stomach starts to hurt. Maybe if I sleep, I'll feel better. I walk over to my room, and lie in bed, not able to fall asleep. I think of what it is going to be like for the next couple of months. I'm going to be all elephanty again, or at least that's what the Doctor calls it. Rory is super excited to have a chance to be a "real" dad. He keeps wondering about all sorts of things. He is really starting to bother me, but I love him. After a while, I just get too tired, and fall into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty  
Rory

Look at my wife, she looks so calm and peaceful, well, when she's asleep. I can't believe that we're having a baby! I'm so excited! I've been begging Amy for a long time to have kids. After what happened with Melody, she was scared. She thought something bad might happen again. I told her not to worry, and that it won't happen again. I'm not sure if I am hoping it's a boy or a girl. It doesn't really matter to me. I walk into the medical room, to find Thalia sound asleep, and River still out cold. I sit there by myself, and look at my daughter and granddaughter. They are beautiful. I hear a rustling noise, and look at River who is finally coming through. I call the Doctor from the control room. He runs in and picks up Thalia. River opens her eyes. The Doctor stares straight into them. He helps her sit up, and then he places her daughter in her hands.  
"Oh River, I'm so glad you're alive."  
"Thank you Doctor."  
"Isn't she beautiful?"  
"Yes she is, she looks just like me."  
The Doctor leans in to kiss her. He leans his head on River's shoulders and stares at his daughter. I go to find Amy. She would want to know her daughter is awake.

**A/N: Well there you go! It's finished! I hope you liked it! Write me a review if you did! I am also always taking requests and my writing style has improved greatly since I wrote this story like six months ago. I apologize for the poor quality of it. Well, thanks! Bye for now!**


End file.
